Um peso, duas medidas
by MiiChele
Summary: O que fazer quando se ama mais do que se é amado? Quando se é tão facilmente descartado em nome de um objetivo maior daquele que se ama? Alegando um interesse político, Sinbad faz um anúncio que pode mudar completamente tudo o que Ja'far sentia por seu amado rei. Poderia ele, mesmo magoado, salvar Sinbad de tomar uma decisão tão perigosa? Spoiler a partir do capítulo 283!
1. Chapter 1

**Um peso, duas medidas**

 **Capítulo 1: Abandono**

 **Por Michele Rommel (Miichele/Miaka)**

– NÃO! NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!

A voz do sempre tão calmo e silencioso braço-direito e general de Sindria ecoou pela sala de reunião.

Sendo alvo de pares de olhos arregalados que estranhavam o rompante daquele que se levantou e espalmou a mesa redonda na qual se reuníam, Ja'far ofegava. Seus dedos sutilmente iam se fechando e, inconscientemente, amassando os pergaminhos abertos sobre aquela superfície, reflexo da intensa raiva que surgira após o último anúncio feito por seu rei na reunião daquela manhã.

Sinbad, que tinha seus dedos cruzados sob seu queixo, soltou um longo suspiro e desviou o olhar, mas todos esperavam que ele dissesse algo após aquela reação tão abrupta de seu mais fiel general e amigo.

– E quais seriam as razões para que não fizéssemos isso, Ja'far?

– Tsc, - ele estalou a língua e encarou furioso seu rei. - será que enlouqueceu de vez?! - cuspiu o albino. - Está me dizendo que vai pôr aquela vagabunda debaixo do nosso teto?! No nosso lar?!

– Ja'far, meça seu palavreado! - Sinbad o repreendeu, aliás, por algo que jamais precisava fazê-lo. Ja'far era extremamente cordial. Mas o que tinha diante dele agora era aquele molequinho de vinte anos atrás que xingava, falava pelos cotovelos e matava como ninguém.

– E você meça suas atitudes e sua sanidade, Sinbad!  
O fato de Ja'far não utilizar o costumeiro apelido que apenas ele e alguns mais íntimos usavam, trouxe uma nova onda de surpresa que fez os demais generais se entreolharem. Sinbad sentiu calafrios ao se ver chamado assim e encarado por olhos verdes tão furiosos.

– Parece que se esqueceu de tudo! - prosseguiu vociferando. - De tudo o que passamos para chegar até aqui! Para constituir esse país! Todos os nossos sacrifícios! Tudo o que perdemos! TUDO O QUE ELA LUTOU TANTO PARA QUE CHEGÁSSEMOS AQUI!

– JÁ CHEGA!

Sinbad interrompeu levantando-se ao ver o quão longe Ja'far chegara.

E diferente dos outros que não compreenderam muito bem do que falavam, Hinahoho, Drakon e Masrur abaixaram a cabeça, cientes de quem Ja'far falava. Aquela perda que ele nunca havia superado. Aquela que certamente era a motivação para tanto trabalho árduo, além do próprio Sinbad.

– O que estou fazendo é para o próprio bem de Sindria! Não ouse dizer que estou ferindo a lembrança dela! Temos capacidade de nos cuidar e o melhor a fazermos agora, infelizmente, é trazer nosso inimigo sim, para debaixo do nosso teto! Eu respeito que discorde, Ja'far, mas é uma decisão que cabe, unicamente, a mim!

Ja'far engoliu o choro que sempre surgia ao falar de Rurumu. Mais ainda ao ouvir as palavras severas de Sinbad.

– Então… então é assim? - ele questionou, a voz trêmula, um tanto quanto descrente de que estava sendo desautorizado na frente de todos daquela forma.

– Por favor, vocês dois, isso está saindo dos limites. - Hinahoho decidiu interferir vendo o clima pesado que se instaurara ali.

– Com certeza, Hinahoho! - Sinbad aproveitou para cruzar os braços. - Mais do que ninguém, A VOCÊ o Ja'far deve desculpas por ter usado de algo tão precioso nesta reunião! - enfatizou o moreno.

– Oe, Sinbad! Não foi isso que eu quis diz…

– Vossa majestade tem razão, Hinahoho- _san_. - Ja'far cerrava os punhos ao encarar o homem tão robusto. - Minhas sinceras desculpas. - o albino se curvou. - E peço desculpas também ao Sinbad- _sama_ e aos demais generais e amigos que… presenciaram minha atitude egoísta e rude…

– Ja'far- _san_ …

Todos estavam simplesmente sem ação após toda aquela cena. De um lado Sinbad se mantinha inflexível, altivo e encarando um Ja'far cabisbaixo que decidira se resignar. As bochechas alvas estavam coradas pela vergonha. Mas, mais do que tudo, pela atitude de Sinbad e ao se lembrar da noite anterior…

x-x

 _Os gemidos e os rangidos da enorme cama do rei era tudo o que se podia ouvir naquele quarto. Do lado de fora, uma garoa fina e atípica para o clima tropical de Sindria, fazia tremer os corpos banhados de suor. Encaixado perfeitamente naquele corpo esculpido, Ja'far jogava a cabeça para o lado, dando espaço para que Sinbad abocanhasse a curva de seu pescoço. De olhos cerrados, delirava ao sentir aquele membro enorme dentro de si enquanto que as mãos grossas exploravam cada canto de seu corpo._

 _Intenso era a melhor palavra para descrever uma noite de amor com seu rei. Mais uma de tantas em que se entregava em seus braços. E estando prestes a darem seu passo crucial na guerra que Kouen declarara a Hakuryuu, toda aquela tensão precisava ser descarregada. Era uma necessidade de ambos se doarem um ao outro para que pudessem seguir em frente._

 _Ja'far afundava os dedos finos nos fios púrpura, porém, com a chegada daquela sensação incrível que só Sinbad podia lhe dar, ele transformava os longos cabelos de seu rei em rédeas que ele puxava assim que o orgasmo o atingira._

 _As pernas que cercavam a cintura de seu amado se fecharam no momento em que Sinbad também o agarrou com força, abraçando-o de forma que Ja'far não pudesse ao menos tentar se soltar. Foi quando o albino sentiu aquele líquido quente lhe invadir e, sem poder se segurar mais, também soltou o seu que banhou o peitoral de seu rei._

 _Gemeram em uníssono, extasiados, cravando suas unhas na pele um do outro como se quisessem deixar a marca daquela necessidade que tinham um do outro que havia sido saciada, ao menos temporariamente._

 _Terminaram aquele ato procurando um pelos lábios do outro, ambos ainda de olhos fechados, desfrutando da sensibilidade aguçada que aquele prazer os proporcionava._

 _E daqueles leves beijos trocados, escaparam gargalhadas quando encararam um ao outro._

 _– Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? - sentado e ainda encaixado sobre o colo de Sinbad, Ja'far recostou a fronte na do moreno._

 _– Eu? E você que faz anos isso comigo e ainda fica sem graça quando terminamos? Aliás… até quando começamos._

 _– Na-não é verdade! - gaguejou Ja'far, corado._

 _– Está vendo? Está mais vermelho que um tomate. - Sinbad apontou._

 _– Bobo..._

 _Ainda rindo, mas com um sorriso contente predominando, Ja'far saiu de cima de seu amado e se deitou na cama, cobrindo o corpo nu com um dos vários lençois de seda estampados._

 _Por mais que fazer amor com seu rei fosse um hábito, sempre recato, o albino costumava cobrir seu corpo._

 _Sentia-se exausto. Aquele dia havia sido extremamente longo, com a chegada da princesa Ren Hakuei a Sindria em meio àquela emergência._

 _E perspicaz como era, Sinbad não deixou de notar a preocupação estampada no rosto de Ja'far._

 _– Que cara preocupada é essa? - ele perguntou, afagando os fios brancos._

 _– N-nada… É que estamos aqui à vontade, enquanto… bem, enquanto aquela mulher está a solta pelo palácio._

 _– Ja'far, não podemos escoltá-la. Ela nem tem ideia de que sabemos quem ela é na verdade… E, fique tranquilo, ela não seria louca de fazer algo contra qualquer um de nós._

 _– Tsc, não sei. Por que ela pediria para irmos salvar o irmão, sendo que o Hakuryuu-kun foi matá-la, digo, matou Ren Gyokuen…_

 _– É para isso que estamos mantendo ela do nosso lado… Ja'far…_

 _Sinbad pausou. Estava receoso e o albino sentia aquilo em seu tom de voz, tamanha era sua conexão com seu rei._

 _Tantos anos convivendo lado a lado como parceiros, household vessel e rei, amigos e amantes, havia sido o suficiente para que formassem um elo único. Ja'far, que até então estava deitado de costas para o moreno, o encarou._

 _– Eu pretendo manter Ren Hakuei, digo… a Arba em Sindria._

 _– O QUÊ?!_

 _Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e Ja'far se levantou de sobressalto._

 _– Está louco?! Como assim manter ela aqui? Devíamos era dar um jeito de…_

 _– Ja'far, você sabe muito bem que não temos como matá-la. - Sinbad o interrompeu. - O melhor que podemos fazer é… se aproveitar da mente doentia dessa mulher e trazê-la para o nosso lado!_

 _– Há! - Ja'far riu ironicamente. - Não é possível, Sin! Pensei que não tivesse passado de meia-taça essa noite. Onde está a garrafa que entornou? Porque não é possível que esteja sóbrio falando essas asneiras! E mesmo que, ok, seja o mais sensato trazer essa vadia para Sindria para a vigiarmos, como faria isso? Hakuei-sama é uma princesa de Kou e com o Hakuryuu-kun sendo o atual imperador e irmão dela, ele deve querer ela do seu lado!_

 _– Isso eu já resolvi. - Sinbad suspirou coçando a nuca._

 _Agora era a parte mais dificil._

 _– E como?_

 _Mais uma pausa e aquilo dava calafrios em Ja'far. Verdes e dourados se encaravam. As esmeraldas ansiosas inquirindo as gemas de ouro hesitantes._

 _– Eu vou me casar com Ren Hakuei._

 _Um vão se abriu sob Ja'far._

 _Ele podia jurar que o mundo ao seu redor girou mais rápido do que ele podia acompanhar._

 _A pele alva, talvez impossível de ficar ainda mais branca, empalideceu de uma maneira que assustou até mesmo Sinbad._

 _Não era sério. Não podia ser sério! Sinbad ia se casar com Hakuei? Aquele mesmo homem que…_

 _– Oe, Ja'far! - Sinbad segurou seus ombros e o encarou preocupado. - Está bem?_

 _Ja'far piscou, parecendo ter saído daquele transe para imediatamente empurrar o moreno e se levantar da cama._

 _– Isso é brincadeira, não é?! - o albino tremia. - Me diz!_  
 _Ja'far, você mesmo já compreendeu que não temos como trazer a Hak… digo, a Arba para perto de nós para vigiarmos ela sem um motivo e o melhor que podemos fazer é tramar um compromisso. - Sinbad se levantava e o seguia._

 _– VOCÊ ACABA DE ME FODER E ME DIZ QUE VAI SE CASAR COM UMA VAGABUNDA PSICOPATA?! - Ja'far saíra de si. - E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ACHE ISSO NORMAL? EU SOU UM MERO PASSATEMPO PRA VOCÊ?!_

 _Sinbad suspirou. Ele esperava uma reação ruim, mas não tanto vindo de alguém que costumava ser tão sensato e centrado como seu subordinado mais fiel._

 _– Ja'Far, você sabe muito bem o que significa para mim! Sabe que eu me casar com essa mulher será a mesma coisa que nada! Um mero acordo políti…_

 _– Um acordo político? Casar-se com ela? Dormir com ela? Ter filhos com ela? ISSO É TUDO POLÍTICA, SINBAD?!_

 _– Ja'far!_

 _O moreno capturou o pulso de um alterado Ja'far que gesticulava, simplesmente atordoado com aquelas palavras, com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Será que havia adormecido após fazerem amor? Era um pesadelo? Só podia ser. Por favor, tinha que ser um pesadelo - ele pedia mentalmente._

 _– Escuta, Ja'far!_

 _– Me solta, Sin… - ele tremia, fraquejando sob o toque de seu rei._

 _– É por Sindria, Ja'far..._

 _Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, que Sinbad julgava como um santo remédio para confortar o coração de Ja'far, ele só pôde rir ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas começaram a cair. Não podia mais contê-las. Não tinha como. Aquela realização de que não era nada para Sinbad era algo que ele não podia lidar. Anos de devoção, de trabalho, de dedicação e amor eram resumidos à nada._

 _– Você… você me dá nojo, Sin… - soluçou. - Deixe-me ir para os meus aposentos, por favor. - ele tentava se soltar, mas era inútil, sendo Sinbad bem mais forte que ele._

 _– Por favor, Ja'far, tente compreender! Você acha mesmo que quero me unir a uma louca dessas? Você sabe que… que faz tempo que eu desisti de me casar desde… aquele incidente anos atrás e que, desde lá só você existe para mim! Podemos superar isso juntos! Vamos continuar juntos e enfrentar isso!_

 _– Eu imploro, Sin! Chega! - Ja'far exclamou aos prantos. - Chega de suas chantagens, de seus jogos psicológicos, de sua manipulação! Tudo é por Sindria! TUDO! Nada é pelo Ja'far e… eu sempre estou a mercê de suas atitudes… Sempre estou aqui para catar os ossos, para secar suas lágrimas, para cuidar de você… - ele tremia. - para ser fodido e largado como um nada na sua cama! Valho menos que uma concubina barata!_

 _– Ja'far, não diga isso! Você não está entendendo! Nada entre nós vai mudar!_

 _– Ah, e eu vou ser o amante do rei de Sindria? Já não basta vivermos essa merda de relação escondida, vendo você cercado de vagabundas em toda festinha para você provar sua masculinidade?! JÁ CHEGA, SIN! CHEGA!_

 _E extremamente frustrado, Ja'far conseguiu se soltar de seu rei para então recolher suas vestes espalhadas pelo chão e, ainda enrolado naquele lençol, ser indagado por Sinbad._

 _– Aonde vai? Vamos dormir! Está exausto. Amanhã temos um dia cheio! Temos que organizar tudo para viajarmos para Balb..._

 _A porta se fechou na cara do rei de Sindria, que suspirou pesado ao se ver solitário naquele quarto. O que estava fazendo, perguntava a si mesmo. Ja'far deveria concordar com ele, afinal, ambos queriam o bem daquele país que construiram com tanto trabalho e carinho, além do sacrifício de tantas pessoas amadas._

x-x

– Vou me retirar. Com licença. - anunciou Ja'far.

– Oe! Oe! - Sharrkan se levantou e foi até a porta, impedindo o albino de passar. - Ja'far- _san_ , está tudo bem! Não tem que se martirizar pelo o que aconteceu! Você tem seus motivos e tudo, mas… não creio que a vossa majestade não queira sua presença na reunião! Está tudo bem! - ele tentava amenizar a situação. - Não é, majestade?

Sinbad voltou a se sentar e fitou sério Ja'far, que nem ao menos ousou encará-lo. Os demais não tinham nem coragem de se envolver, inclusive admiraram Sharrkan pela coragem de tentar argumentar naquele tremendo fogo cruzado entre os dois.

– Deixe que o Ja'far vá, Sharrkan! Não quero que ninguém permaneça contra sua vontade aqui! Nunca obriguei vocês a nada e não é agora que farei isso! Se Ja'far quer ir e não se sente à vontade com as minhas decisões, não posso impedi-lo!

Aquelas palavras severas fizeram o moreno se arrepender intensamente em ter se envolvido. Parecia ter piorado ainda mais as coisas.

– Tem toda razão, vossa majestade. - Ja'far levantou o rosto segurando as lágrimas. - Afinal, tudo o que faz é por Sindria, não é? - a mão trêmula foi até o topo de sua cabeça e agarrou o keffiyeh que carregava o brasão do país que tanto amava. - Pois então QUE SE FODA SINDRIA!

E ao pronunciar aquilo, Ja'far atirou o adorno esverdeado ao chão, cuspindo ali mesmo antes de começar a marchar até a porta. Os generais não sabiam o que fazer e estavam extremamente perturbados ao ver aquele que mais exibia zelo e carinho por aquele país pronunciar palavras tão agressivas e baixas daquela forma. Foi quando os passos de Ja'far foram interrompidos por um soco que Sinbad deu sobre aquela mesa.

– Quero que prendam o Ja'far agora! É uma ordem!


	2. Perda

Um clima de inquietude pairava naquele lugar que costumava ser tão tranquilo. Após os gritos que foram ouvidos por toda a ala administrativa do palácio, a cena que quem estava do lado de fora aguardava era simplesmente inacreditável.

Durante todo aquele longo trajeto, Ja'far foi alvo dos olhares assustados dos servos que cochichavam simplesmente estarrecidos ao verem a maior autoridade daquele país, depois de seu rei, ser escoltada por dois generais.

Sharrkan e Masrur tinham uma expressão péssima ao passarem com o albino pelos corredores, cada um segurando um dos braços daquele que seguia o caminho com a cabeça abaixada. Ele encarava o chão extremamente constrangido sendo tratado como um criminoso perigoso.

– Ja'far- _san_! - uma voz chamou sua atenção.

O albino ergueu a cabeça e encarou Pipirika. Aquela que sempre esteve ao seu lado, que sempre trabalhou consigo e tanto o respeitava tinha os olhos azuis arregalados, sem ter ideia do que se passava.

Ele, por sua vez, apenas sorriu de forma melancólica na tentativa de acalmá-la. Era como um aviso para ela não questionar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Do jeito que tudo estava, não duvidava que Sinbad pudesse mandar mais alguém para a prisão naquele dia.

Mas alguém mais, que assistia a aquilo tudo, tinha planos maiores.

Ja'far viu quem estava atrás da moça tão alta. Aquela bela mulher de pele alva como a neve, os cabelos longos, negros e lisos repartidos ao meio e um sorriso simplesmente… aterrorizante. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao encará-la, mas ele não se abalou. Desviou o olhar e voltou a abaixar a cabeça. Era o melhor que podia fazer.

Mil coisas se passavam em sua mente. Será que tudo o que tinha vivido ao lado de Sinbad era apenas um sonho? Sentia como se seu mundo desmoronasse. Naquele momento lhe estava sendo arrancado seu amor, sua dignidade… tudo o que mais prezava.

– Sinbad- _sama_ , se me permite, o que aconteceu? - a mulher perguntou ao se aproximar do rei daquele país.

– Não se preocupe, Hakuei- _sama_. - Sinbad sorriu, tentando desfazer a expressão carrancuda que carregava desde a briga com Ja'far na sala de reunião. - Apenas tivemos alguns problemas na nossa reunião…

– Problemas? - piscou uma 'desentendida' Hakuei. - Espero que… que não tenha sido por causa da minha chegada. - ela evitou encará-lo e simulou um princípio de choro indefectível.

Ao notar a tristeza na expressão da moça, Sinbad encontrou a deixa perfeita para dar um passo além. Tomou a mão da princesa e exibiu seu melhor sorriso.

– Como vossa agradável presença causaria algum problema, princesa?

Hakuei, melhor, Arba tinha de admitir que aquele homem era absurdamente encantador. E o poder de sedução dele devia ser sua melhor arma, certamente. Seus planos estavam parecendo cada vez mais prazerosos. Desejou se lançar nos braços dele, mas ainda era cedo demais para isso. Precisava se comportar não só como uma mulher recatada, mas como a honrosa filha que ela tanto estimava… ou não.

– M-me perdoe, Sinbad- _sama_ , é que… - ela gaguejou. - eu realmente não quero trazer problemas. E… me desculpe a intromissão, mas Ja'far- _san_ me parece uma pessoa tão calma e dedicada ao seu trabalho. Me pergunto o que houve… - pensativa ela concluiu.

– Apenas uma desobediência que não foi de meu agrado. - explicou Sinbad. - Não é algo do meu feitio, mas preciso tomar algumas atitudes enérgicas de vez em quando. - ele suspirou. - Ser rei não é fácil e vossa majestade deve compreender muito bem o quão dificil é governar...

– Ah, - ela abriu um sorriso. - claro que sim…

Xeque-mate.

Se havia alguma dúvida de que aquela bruxa habitava o corpo da primeira princesa de Kou, Sinbad tinha sanado naquele instante. Afinal, Arba sabia muito bem como era ser imperatriz de Kou e não uma mera princesa, e agora mesmo havia confirmado aquilo. Tão fácil cair na lábia daquele homem sem nem aquela astuta mulher perceber.

– Bem, - ele decidiu desconversar. - Já que temos alguns dias até irmos a Balbadd, que tal eu levá-la para conhecer Sindria hoje?

– C-claro. - ela gaguejou ainda se sentindo corar ao ver seus dedos entrelaçados nos daquele homem.

Um longo dia se passou. Ao menos para aquele que ficara enclausurado naquele lugar.

A única iluminação naquela cela adentrava por uma pequena abertura que ficava no alto de uma das paredes. O luar refletia no rosto entristecido daquele que passara o dia todo ali, naquele assento úmido feito de pedras, como tudo ao seu redor, exceto as barras de ferro que o isolavam da área externa e interna daquele palácio.

Suspirou pesado, abraçando a si mesmo quando ouviu passos ecoarem do final daquele enorme corredor que levava até sua cela. Claro que as outras celas se encontravam vazias, não havia prisioneiros em Sindria. Ja'far era o primeiro…

Olhou em direção às grades que davam para o corredor pouco iluminado e encontrou seu rei. Assim que o encarou, franziu o cenho. Já Sinbad, manteve a expressão calma e séria com a qual chegou ali acompanhado de dois guardas que o conduziram até onde seu general e conselheiro estava encarcerado.

– Podem ir. - disse o moreno, assim que a porta da cela lhe foi aberta.

– T-tem certeza, majestade? - um dos guardas questionou apreensivo.

– É claro. - ele esboçou um sorriso ao adentrar o lugar.

– Com licença.

Os dois se curvaram e então deixaram seu rei ali, sendo analisado por um par gélido de orbes verdes. Sinbad podia jurar que fazia quase 20 anos que não via aqueles olhos daquele jeito.

Olhou ao redor aquele lugar e encontrou um prato de comida intocado. Foi quando voltou a fitar o albino.

– Como me disseram, nem tocou em seu almoço. - Sinbad suspirou cruzando os braços. - Vim buscá-lo para o jantar.

Ja'far nada dizia. Apenas permaneceu a encará-lo quando seu rei se aproximou e ousou tentar lhe segurar para, em seguida, ter a mão espalmada pela de seu general, que se levantou para se afastar ainda mais.

– ESTÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO?! - rosnou o mais jovem.  
Sinbad piscou atônito com a atitude violenta daquele que era muito mais do que seu braço direito.

– Qual o problema?! Estou vindo lhe buscar para jantar conosco!

– Não é possível! - Ja'far chegou a rir um tanto quanto atordoado, levando uma mão à cabeça e farfalhando os fios esbranquiçados. - Não, não é possível!

– Não se alimentou o dia inteiro. Vamos jantar. Todos estão preocupados com você. - o rei explicou de forma sucinta.

– Ah, por que será que eles estão preocupados? - Ja'far indagou retoricamente. - Será por que você me deixou trancado aqui como um animalzinho selvagem que se comportou mal?! E está me soltando agora por quê?! Ah, deve ser porque está chegando a hora de eu ter que me deitar com você!

– Você não entendeu nada, Ja'far! - foi a vez de Sinbad revidar. - Eu fiz isso porque queria que se acalmasse! Você estava fora de si!

– Então você me acalma me colocando em cárcere? É, sou mesmo seu animalzinho de estimação, Sinbad!

O moreno rangeu os dentes. Como odiava que Ja'far não o tratasse pelo costumeiro apelido. Pensava que Ja'far compreenderia. Por que estava sendo tudo tão difícil?

Ja'far, tudo o que lhe peço é que volte comigo para as dependências do palácio para jantar com nossos amigos e termos uma boa noite, ok?

– Pois eu me nego! Pode ir! Por favor, me deixe aqui!

– Eu não vou deixá-lo preso aqui, Ja'far!

– POR QUE NÃO? JÁ FEZ ANTES!

Não havia como evitar conter mais aquelas lágrimas. Era humilhação demais.

Depois de ter sido visto por todos os servos como um prisioneiro, de ter sido usado por Sinbad, de saber que seria trocado por uma vagabunda louca… ele estava à beira de um colapso.

Sinbad, por sua vez, não sabia como agir. Será que havia exagerado? Aproximou-se daquele que cobria o rosto com as mãos e soluçava e o abraçou, rápido o suficiente para que ele não pudesse reagir.

– Me solta, Sin… - Ja'far praticamente implorou tentando sair daqueles braços fortes.

– Shhh. Eu errei. Me desculpa. É que me tirou do sério hoje. - Sinbad afagou os fios alvos. - Se quiser, vamos jantar nos meus aposentos, só você e eu. - ele sussurrava.

– PRA QUÊ?! - Ja'far ergueu o rosto e tentou empurrá-lo. - Para me levar pra cama de novo, me usar e depois me humilhar?! Sin, você é o pior!

– Eu nunca faria isso, você sabe!

– Eu também achava que nunca me jogaria numa jaula feito um animal!  
Tsc, - Sinbad perdia a paciência. - você deve estar faminto e exausto! Venha comigo!

– Já disse que não vou!

E com aquela última declaração, Ja'far conseguiu se soltar e voltou a se sentar naquele banco feito de pedras, para total desolação de Sinbad.

O moreno massageou as têmporas e pediu paciência a si mesmo.

– Vou ter que te arrancar daqui?! - o rei cruzou os braços.

– Tente e eu grito aos quatro ventos que pretende se casar com Ren Hakuei por interesse! - ameaçou o albino.

Os dois ficaram a se encarar por um tempo. Sinbad intimidado pela ameaça de Ja'far, ao mesmo tempo em que refletia sobre o que havia feito. Ja'far tinha razão de estar tão revoltado, mas não era possível que ele colocaria em risco tudo. Era seu cúmplice, seu amigo mais fiel, seu amante… Mas que ele havia jogado em uma cela. Suspirou angustiado.

– Olha, você pode fazer o que você quiser! A porta vai ficar aberta e na hora que quiser, você sai! - era tudo o que ele podia fazer naquele momento.  
Sinbad deu meia-volta e seguiu para a porta de saída seguido por Ja'far, que por si próprio fez o favor de selar aquele cadeado.

– Vou permanecer aqui na jaula até meu dono voltar a me ver! - rosnou o albino.

O rei de Sindria o encarou com tristeza. Cerrou os punhos com força perguntando a si mesmo o que estava acontecendo com os dois. Estavam sempre tão bem juntos. Por que Ja'far não entendia seu objetivo? Mesmo que se casasse com Hakuei, jamais deixaria de amá-lo.

– Que seja! - o orgulho falou mais alto. - Deixarei instruções para os guardas o soltarem quando quiser!

Sinbad seguiu em passos firmes e evitando olhar para trás. Como queria arrancá-lo dali, nem que usasse Zeppar para levá-lo desacordado. Mas não. Não podia por em risco seus planos. Havia cometido uma falta grave com Ja'far e ele sabia que o mesmo podia pagar com a mesma moeda, estando ele movido pelo ciúme.

– EU TE ODEIO, SINBAD!

Ja'far gritou agarrado àquelas grades. Doía tanto vociferar aquela mentira que as lágrimas caíam. Seu peito se comprimia e ele urrou, tomado pela revolta e pela dor. Deixou os joelhos irem ao chão enquanto soluçava.

Pena que ele não podia ver seu rei derramando as mesmas lágrimas ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão duras. Ja'far o odiava?

Vendo-se só, o albino não hesitou em conter mais lágrimas. Precisava daquilo. Despejar tudo o que estava sentindo, aquela angústia que o corroía.

Mas aquela solidão não perdurou. Uma mão suave e gentil passou por entre as grades e tocou seu rosto. Um toque tão caloroso e maternal que trouxe uma sensação nostálgica a Ja'far, que manteve os olhos cerrados por um breve instante para desfrutar da maciez daquela pele que lhe lembrava alguém tão especial.

Mas foi apenas abrir os olhos que encontrou aquele par de orbes azuis daquela que continha um riso que virou uma gargalhada que ecoou por todo aquele imenso corredor onde as celas vazias ficavam.

Ja'far empalideceu ao ver aquela mulher ali, agora segurando firmemente seu queixo entre a mão, as unhas bem-feitas cravando no rosto fino do rapaz. Extremamente assustado ao ser surpreendido daquela forma, ele não conseguia ter uma reação adequada para se desvencilhar da bruxa.

– Pobrezinho… Era mais fácil o "Sin" - ela mimicou o jeito de falar dele. - ter levado você à força e você teria feito aquele escândalo todo que prometeu, não é? - a libidinosa mulher se aproximou o máximo que pôde das grades para sussurrar. - Que ele quer dar um golpe político se casando com Ren Hakuei?

Arregalou os olhos em choque. Ela tinha ouvido tudo? Como era possível?!

– S-sua bruxa… - ele rangeu os dentes e, rapidamente, se afastou.

Ainda trêmulo, Ja'far só pôde praticamente se arrastar para trás sem deixar de encará-la, temendo ser atacado por aquela que já não precisava mais se esconder. Não para ele.

– Sabe, eu tinha planos de acabar com você, por você ser o braço direito do Sinbad e poder se tornar uma pedra no meu sapato… - ela se levantou batendo as vestes róseas para tirar a poeira. - Mas olha só, parece que você mesmo já colaborou! Sinbad te trancou aqui enquanto me fará a rainha desse país. - ela gargalhava com maledicência. - E agora ficou tudo mais fácil porque… eu realmente quero me casar com ele, sabia? - Arba, agora no corpo de Hakuei, delineava de forma provocante os lábios com as pontas dos dedos indicador e médio. - Não vejo a hora de ir pra cama com ele. Será que pode me dar umas dicas do que ele gosta?

– Tsc, sua miserável! Todos sabemos que você é a Arba! Você não vai enganá-lo!

– Não se você me ajudar… - ela cantarolou com um belo sorriso. - O que você acha? Ou você vê o seu querido "Sin" casado comigo… ou eu posso matá-lo!


	3. Confronto

Gente, finalmente o capítulo 3! Primeiramente, obrigada a todos que estão lendo!

Eu estava muito ansiosa para escrever esse capítulo, apesar de ele conter situações que eu tenho um pouco de dificuldade em escrever! Espero que curtam! ^_^

Sentiu o suor frio escorrer por seu rosto ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

A mulher sorria abertamente de forma despreocupada, as mãos firmes às grades nas quais se pendurava para se levantar. Seus movimentos eram minuciosamente analisados por Ja'far.

– Então, Ja'far, podemos ser bons amigos. Na verdade, melhores amigos! Já que temos um objetivo em comum que é o bem do rei de Sindria, certo?

– Sua bruxa! Acha que me engana? - o albino retrucou furioso. - Eu sei que quer usá-lo de alguma forma, mas o Sin não vai cair nas suas garras!

– Não? - ela cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios, evidenciando o tamanho deles - Não foi o que pareceu após tantas trocas de olhares durante todo o dia maravilhoso em que conhecemos Sindria. Seu rei me levou a lugares maravilhosos, sabia?

Ja'far mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia que Hakuei, melhor, Arba não estava mentindo. Sin estava disposto a seduzi-la e, provavelmente, havia passado o dia que tivera livre de si para abandonar o trabalho e cortejar a princesa. E seu próprio raciocínio o levou a uma conclusão terrível: Sinbad desfrutava de sua ausência, afinal, estava constantemente lhe cobrando serviço, responsabilidade.

Não era dificil para ele ser substituído por uma bela e interessante mulher, certo?

– Inclusive… - Hakuei afastou os longos fios escuros para trás da orelha e exibiu uma exuberante joia ali pendurada. - me presenteou com um par de brincos lindissimo!

Não era possível. Aquela mulher estava propondo um jogo muito sujo, instigando ciúme e intriga entre Ja'far e ele.

– Acha que eu não sei que vocês tem um casinho? - sussurrava a mulher com um risinho. - Deviam fechar melhor a porta da suite real. - com um olhar cínico, Hakuei cobria os lábios com as mangas rosadas no intuito de esconder a risada baixa.

– _Tsc_ , não seja estúpida! - Ja'far corou desconversando. - É tão louca que inventa coisas...

Por que estava negando aquilo? Mesmo ameaçado por ela, via-se incapaz de assumir seu relacionamento com Sinbad. Afinal, o que diriam se soubessem que o rei de Sindria tinha um caso com seu mais fiel conselheiro? A imagem de seu rei era mais importante que seus sentimentos. Seu rei sempre fora mais importante do que tudo. Até mais que si mesmo.

Mas por mais que suas palavras dissessem o contrário, seu rosto corava e ele continha o choro. Sentia-se tão trocado, tão traído. A melancolia era tão evidente em sua feição.

– Pobre Ja'far… Você acha mesmo que vale a pena se opor a mim?

– Estou apenas tentando proteger o Sin! - ele respondeu rispidamente. - Sei que você não presta! Qualquer um sabe!

Apesar do que ouvia, o sorriso não esmaecia do rosto tão bonito da princesa de Kou. Estava se deleitando.

– Bem… - ela fingiu uma expressão triste. - eu tentei, Ja'far. - fechando os olhos, Hakuei deu meia-volta, ficando de costas para o general. - Mas já que você não quer colaborar comigo, eu terei que ir lá e, quem sabe, envenenar seu rei. Ou será que espero termos um herdeiro para eu matá-lo na cama?

Ela então se surpreendeu com a estranha claridade que iluminou o corredor escuro que levava até àquela cela. Ouviu o estalar das centelhas que faiscavam nas lâminas afiadas que o albino segurava firmemente, pronto a dispará-las.

Virou-se para trás e abriu um largo sorriso, não esboçando a menor surpresa.

– Ora, ora, vai ser capaz de atacar uma princesa do Império Kou? Que cruel! O que será que o rei Sinbad diria de uma atitude tão absurda vindo de seu conselheiro mais fiel?

– Vou acabar com você, bruxa! - Ja'far sussurrou, os olhos faiscando tanto quanto a eletricidade que seu _household vessel_ emitia. - _Bararaq Sei_!

Hakuei permaneceu parada, sem levantar um dedo sequer ao ver as duas lâminas se aproximando em altíssima velocidade em sua direção. Ja'far não vacilou. Viu as lâminas, guiadas pelas linhas vermelhas, ultrapassarem os vãos daquelas grades que os separavam e mirou de forma certeira no peito e no rosto daquela mulher. Seria impiedoso.

Mas numa fração de segundo, surgia o _borg_ ao redor de Hakuei, que só fez rir ao ver as pontas daquelas lâminas ficarem praticamente grudadas, como ímãs de polos opostos à sua barreira mágica. Ja'far franziu o cenho e tentou recolher seu _household vessel_ , mas eles pareciam simplesmente grudados ali.

– _Tsc_ , sua miserável! - o albino rosnou enquanto a mulher batia palmas.

– Eu estou realmente admirada! Nunca imaginaria que teria tamanha audácia de me enfrentar. Não diz saber quem eu sou? - questionou.

– Não me importa quem é. Se está ameaçando o Sin, eu vou matá-la!

Ja'far tentava ainda recolher suas armas que estavam fincadas no _borg_ da sorridente mulher que fingia uma expressão de pura desolação.

– Então, infelizmente, vou ter mesmo que te tirar do meu caminho! Uma pena!

Foi rápido demais. Ja'far só viu mais magia se concentrar naquela barreira e então as duas lâminas vieram em sua própria direção, mas com muito mais velocidade e força do que as havia lançado.

Arregalou os olhos e só teve tempo de tentar proteger seu rosto com a mão direita, essa que foi acertada em cheio na palma. Com a força e velocidade investida pela mulher, ele sentiu o metal não parar apenas ali, mas abrir sua pele, seguindo rasgando de seu pulso até o cotovelo. Ele arfou, os olhos verdes arregalados. Estava extremamente surpreso de ver sua própria técnica ser devolvida para si. Mas não se permitiu exalar um gemido de dor. Ergueu o rosto para encarar a mulher que apontava para ele com o sorriso cínico de sempre.

Foi quando baixou os olhos e analisou a si mesmo. Encarou atônito aquela mancha vermelha na lateral esquerda de seu abdome, que ia rapidamente se espalhando por suas vestes.

– Q-quê?

Ja'far gaguejou sem entender o que havia acontecido. Era óbvio. Onde estaria sua segunda lâmina? Nem ao menos sentira quando fora atingido.

Sucumbindo à dor, deixou os joelhos irem ao chão. Não era possível… Melhor… Era possível sim. Afinal, aquela não era a mera princesa de Kou. Era Arba, uma mulher poderosíssima e extremamente perigosa. Se não tivesse agido por impulso e por ciúme...

– Pobrezinho… - ela mexia nos cabelos de forma descompromissada. - Vai morrer sozinho aí, afinal, o seu "Sin" - mimicou - foi dispensado por você e, depois do jantar, estava pensando em pedir a ele para irmos admirar juntos essa belíssima noite que está fazendo!

– Des… desgraçada…

Ja'far perdia o fôlego sentindo o sangue quente escorrer de seus lábios. Será que ia morrer ali mesmo? E se morresse, Sinbad ficaria nas mãos daquela vagabunda?

Não. Não podia permitir aquilo.

Reuniu forças não sabia de onde e começou a se rastejar até a mulher.

– Ainda não foi o suficiente? Quer morrer logo? - ela ria.

– Eu… não vou deixar… - o albino estendeu a mão para chegar até à uma das barras de ferro e se pendurar para se levantar. - Você não vai fazer mal ao Sin! - ele tentou sorrir de forma convencida quando agarrou o kimono róseo pelo decote. - Todos vão saber… quem você é…

As palavras dele foram interrompidas pela gargalhada que ecoou pelo longo corredor.

– Você me dá pena, sabia?

Foi a vez da mão da morena passar por aquela grade e puxar os fios alvos daquele que mal se mantinha de pé. Puxou-os em direção à grade e bateu a fronte do rapaz naquelas barras, deixando-o grudado ali, o rosto quase passando por aquele vão. Os filetes de sangue desciam do topo dos fios alvos e escorriam pelo rosto.

– Você vai ser só o primeiro dos generais que vou matar. Um a um, antes de dar cabo do seu querido Sin.

– M… Miserável…

Ja'far não tinha forças para reagir. Estava ali à mercê daquela mulher que praticamente lhe suspendia pelos cabelos. Foi quando sentiu a língua lânguida da mulher deslizar, quente e úmida, por seu queixo. Lambeu seu sangue e deslizou por seus lábios.

Mesmo naquela situação, o albino corou violentamente ao ser vítima da libidinosidade daquela oferecida. Mas não havia como evitá-la. Não havia como lutar. Sua visão já estava ficando embaçada quando Hakuei o soltou como um lixo qualquer. O corpo do albino apenas deslizou pelas grades e sentiu o chão frio lhe recepcionar.

Se tivesse ido com Sinbad. Se não tivesse ficado tão enciumado, tão cego pelos sentimentos… Era tarde demais para se arrepender ou relutar.

– Adeus, Ja'far.

Ele só pôde ver parcialmente os pés da mulher que saia rindo dali. Ele havia perdido.

Perdido a confiança de Sinbad. Perdido o amor de Sinbad e agora… sua vida.

– Sin…

Chamar aquele nome num sussurro foi a melhor maneira que ele encontrou de gastar o seu último suspiro antes de sucumbir à escuridão que tomou seu mundo.

 **xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx**

Diferente da agitação e alegria de costume, o jantar seguia bastante silencioso. Ninguém tinha muita coragem de puxar assunto ao ver a expressão carrancuda daquele que não disse nada desde que chegou ali. Comia silenciosamente enquanto a taça de vinho a sua frente estava… intocada.

– A briga realmente foi feia… - Pisti sussurrou para Sharrkan, que estava ao seu lado.

– _Ahan_! Olha a cara dele, a majestade sabe que vai dormir de calça hoje. - o moreno assentiu.

– _Oe_ , Sharrkan. - Masrur chamou sua atenção.

Os dois riam descontraídos quando notaram a expressão nada amigável de uma Yamuraiha que se sentava à frente do príncipe de Heliohapt. Sentindo-se repreendidos, logo voltaram a permanecer quietos, tendo suas atenções voltadas aos pratos a sua frente até ouvirem o arrastar de uma pesada cadeira. Sinbad se levantava com a mesma expressão, parecia distante e extremamente magoado.

– Com licença.

– Não vai esperar a princesa Hakuei, Sinbad? - Hinahoho indagou.

– _Tsc_ , é verdade… - ele voltou a se sentar, apoiando a cabeça nos punhos. - Aliás, não mandaram chamá-la?

– Se quiser posso ir ver o que aconteceu, majestade. - Yamuraiha se propôs, levantando-se. - Acabei de comer mesmo. - ela sorriu.

– Por favor.

O rei massageou as têmporas, sua cabeça latejava, ainda mais quando via a cadeira ao seu lado vazia.

– Beba um pouco. Não bebeu nada hoje. - o robusto homem propôs.

– Não, obrigado. Não me desce uma gota de álcool hoje. Minha cabeça está me matando! - o rei resmungou.

– Dor na consciência… - Sharrkan cochichou para o calado Masrur.

 **xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxx**

Yamuraiha já seguia pelo corredor que levaria às escadas para o andar superior do palácio quando deu de cara com aquela mulher. Ren Hakuei abriu um simpático sorriso para a maga, que correspondeu, mesmo hesitante ao saber quem era aquela mulher na verdade.

– Ah, Hakuei- _sama_ , vossa majestade está lhe esperando para o jant… O que é isso?

Interrompendo a si mesma, Yamuraiha se aproximou apontando algo que a astuta bruxa não havia reparado. Uma leve mancha do sangue na barra de seu kimono, sequela do último esforço de Ja'far em tentar pará-la.

No impulso do susto, Hakuei afastou a mão da maga. Os olhos azuis arregalados aflitos.

– Me… me desculpe minha indelicadeza, alteza! - Yamuraiha se curvou, envergonhada. - Não queria constrangê-la.

– Na-não se preocupe. - ela tentava recompor a postura dócil. Droga, como não havia notado aquela mancha de sangue. Aquilo poderia destruir seus planos. - Eu vou limpar e…

– Não seja por isso. Eu mesma limpo para você! - era uma maneira de se desculpar.

Hakuei, melhor, Arba não teve tempo de protestar. A simpática maga ergueu seu cajado e o agitando algumas vezes, usou uma magia de água para dissolver aquela mancha e outra para evaporar a umidade. As vestes da princesa de Kou pareciam novas. Claro que aquela magia não surpreendia a magi de Alma Toran, mas tinha de prosseguir na linha.

– Ah, muito obrigada! - ela sorriu admirando a peça limpa novamente. - Você é uma maga bastante habilidosa, não? - fingiu surpresa.

– M-muito obrigada, Hakuei- _sama_! Faço o melhor que posso! - corava a maga que adorava ser elogiada por suas habilidades com magia. - Seria uma pena suas vestes tão bonitas ficarem com manchas de…

– Batom. - ela completou com um largo sorriso, convincente o suficiente para a ingênua moça não questionar nada mais. - Estava me maqueando e acabou escapando da minha mão. Mas já estava atrasada e acabei vindo assim mesmo.

– Bem, pode me pedir ajuda quando precisar. - Yamuraiha tentava participar do jogo proposto por Sinbad. - Seria um prazer. Mas com certeza vossa majestade disponibilizará damas de companhia se ele souber da sua necessidade, sabe como são os homens, desatentos… - ela deu um risinho.

– Não quero incomodar, Yamuraiha- _san_. Mas muito obrigada.

– Hakuei- _sama_?

A voz masculina chamou a atenção das duas, que se viraram de frente para o moreno que as surpreendeu conversando de forma tão animada. Imediatamente a jovem hospedada naquele palácio deu um passo à frente.

– Sinbad- _sama_ , peço perdão pelo meu atraso. - ela se curvou.

– Não se preocupe! - ele abanou a mão. - Não precisa se desculpar. - Sinbad tentou sorrir. - Na verdade eu que quero pedir desculpas, não ficarei para jantar com você. Peço que me perdoe, mas estou um pouco indisposto.

– Ah… - ela fingiu tristeza. - Esperava que pudéssemos continuar conversando no jantar. A tarde foi tão agradável...

Notando a atmosfera romântica que Hakuei criava, Yamuraiha sorriu meio sem jeito e deu dois passos para trás.

– C-com licença, vou me juntar aos outros. Boa noite!

Ela se afastou e deixou a moça acompanhada de seu rei que, mesmo estando com um péssimo humor, não queria transparecer aquilo a ela. Devia prosseguir cortejando aquela mulher.

– Sinto muito… minha cabeça está latejando e eu quero muito descansar.

Hakuei pareceu pensativa antes de dar a volta naquele homem e levar suas mãos até os ombros largos dele. Foi impossível não se arrepiar com aquele toque. Sutil e cheio de malicia, fez Sinbad se arrepiar. Ela massageou aquela região de uma forma maravilhosa. Cedendo àquela sensação, o rei cerrou os olhos desfrutando do momento.

– Sente-se melhor? - ela sussurrou por trás dele, que riu.

– Uma princesa do reino inimigo me fazendo massagem… Isso tudo é para prosseguirmos nossa conversa?

– Se quiser, vamos para meus aposentos e… Ah, me desculpe!

Ela interrompeu a si mesma e cessou as carícias precisas no corpo de Sinbad. Forjando acanhamento, ela ruborizou cobrindo o próprio rosto.

– O que houve?

– Eu… eu falei sobre ir aos meus aposentos. Pode achar que estou me oferecendo…

Sinbad chegou a sorrir de canto ao ver como era fingida aquela mulher. Ele sabia muito bem o que ela queria, mas era o suficiente pela noite. Sua dor de cabeça só passaria de uma forma e ele sabia como.

– Nunca pensaria algo assim de uma dama como a senhorita, Hakuei- _sama_! - ele declarou envolvendo as duas mãos dela nas suas. - Agradeço a massagem, mas só mesmo uma boa noite de sono vai me ajudar a me recuperar!

– Entendo… - ela desviou o olhar. - A discussão que teve hoje com o Ja'far- _san_ lhe afetou muito. - pontuou melancólica. - Eu sinto muito! Me sinto culpada! O Ja'far- _san_ é uma pessoa tão querida por todos aqui e gentil… Espero que se conciliem logo.

– Eu também… - Sinbad suspirou antes de levar as mãos da moça aos lábios e beijá-las gentilmente. - Tenha uma boa noite, Hakuei- _sama_.

– Boa noite, Sinbad- _sama_ … - os olhos azuis não desgrudavam dos dourados.

Ficara aliviado ao se virar, ficando livre daquela presença. Suspirou voltando a massagear a fronte e seguindo na direção oposta à ala dos dormitórios dos nobres, ao se ver longe de Hakuei, ou melhor, Arba.

Desceu aquelas longas escadas de forma decidida. Levaria Ja'far daquela prisão, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Nem que o arrastasse o tiraria dali e conversariam. Aquele dia sem a presença de seu mais fiel conselheiro, amigo e amante tinha sido uma verdadeira tortura.

Como ordenado, os guardas não estavam mais ali. Ja'far poderia pegar a chave a hora que quisesse para sair dali. Mas ao chegar naquele corredor, Sinbad constatou que a mesma se encontrava no mesmo lugar em que o albino havia a jogado, do lado de fora.

Caminhou em passos pesados, disposto a usar até mesmo de força bruta para tirar o rapaz dali. Durante o caminho estranhou aquele odor metálico que impregnava o lugar. Um mal-pressentimento que surgiu inesperadamente lhe sufocava. Seguiu mais rápido já abrindo os lábios para chamar Ja'far, mas seus olhos encontraram algo que fez seu corpo simplesmente congelar.

As palavras saiam sem som da sua boca ao ver a poça de sangue que alcançava seus pés.

As pernas tremerem ao encontrar o corpo maltratado e pálido. Havia chegado tarde demais?

– JA'FAR!


End file.
